


Revonnahganders stripes

by Keuppy



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alien Sex, Barebacking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keuppy/pseuds/Keuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben was just curious if Rook went comando under his Proto-Tech but then he saw how far the stripes went.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revonnahganders stripes

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proof read so I'm so sorry if there are mistakes. Also we don't have a Rook tag here!

Dusk was setting on the usually active city of Bellwood, leaving everything in shades and hues of purples, oranges and reds. For Ben it meant that he'd gone another long day without seeing any alien activity and it left him feeling restless and antsy. If something wasn't attacking _now_ something would _later_. So wasn't it better to have it come now when it was still light out and he could see it?

Rook took the silent day as a sign of good peace. Glad for the day of rest it gave him, now he would have more energy if an attack were to happen tomorrow, he thought. But he still couldn't help but watch as Ben fidgeted unpleasantly. Ben liked a good battle anyways. He was a show off.

"Ben," Rook repeated his name, watching as it finally gained him the attention he was seeking.

"Magister Tennyson told us we can stop our patrol for the evening."

Ben sighed, knowing there was never any logic in arguing against his grandfather. He sat up in his seat, noticing that Rook had stopped the truck in front of Mr. Smoothie. An attempt to cheer him up? Ben grinned and quickly unbuckled himself before clamoring out of the truck and running to the stand with Rook in tow.

Smoothies in hand, they took to their regular table. Ben sipped noisily until he was forced to pull back from his usual brain freeze and Rook just chuckled softly as the hero whined softly in temporary pain.

"You're a terrible partner. You wont even help." Ben continued to whine.

"Perhaps if you did not consume your drink so fast you would experience the feeling. It is your own doing you know." Rook smirked and just sipped from his own.

"Jerk." Ben commented and dropped his head to the table. Rook shook his head, still smiling and reached out before patting Ben's head.

"There. There."

"I never should have taught you that." Ben huffed and rested his chin on the table to look up at Rook, who was now smirking. The jerk.

Ben glared at him for a moment before reaching out to pluck at the sleeve of Rook's Proto-Tech. Rook gave him a confused look but didn't pull his arm away, allowing Ben to touch the armor.

"How come you're always wearing your armor? We're not always in battle. Don't you own regular clothes?" Ben paused for a moment and his face heated up.

"Are you naked under that?!" He sat up and released the armor as his eyes widened.

Rook's eyes widened and he pulled his arm away, glancing around quickly as onlookers now took a special interest in their conversation.

"T-that is-. I do not wish to discuss this. People can hear." Rook quickly took an interest in his smoothie instead.

Oh, now Ben _needed_ to know. Because the violet blush on Rook's face meant he just _had_ to be naked. Revonnahgander's were usually reserved but he just had to see.

"The truck is right there." Ben stated. "It could drive us to my house or your apartment."

Ben bit the tip of his straw, forcing himself to look at Rook, his own face heated up in desire and embarrassment. He lied his cards out on the table and it was up to Rook to play them or fold and reject him.

Rook stammered and choked on his drink, taking a moment to compose himself before even meeting Ben's eyes.

"E-excuse me?" Rook asked.

"I've never seen you without your armor. You've seen me in all of my forms. I want to see you without your armor. I mean, you don't have to but- but I'd like to see." Ben clarified.

Rook swallowed and nodded. His long fingers lingering on the outside of the cup, one finger sliding over a droplet of water, managing to make Ben thirsty with a near full drink still in his own hands. Ben took a drink of his own smoothie, waiting for Rook to answer.

"Then," Rook paused. "I suppose we should go to my apartment. I would hate for your parents to see me- in a state of undress. It is not professional."

Ben's eyes widened and he nodded, nearly tripping over his own feet as he stood. He followed a still violet faced Rook to the truck and they both climbed in silently. The drive was quiet and Ben found his fingers tapping impatiently against his knee, wishing Rook would fly the damn truck so they would get there faster but no there were laws when alien attacks weren't occurring. Whatever. He just really needed to see Rook naked. Yesterday.

The truck screeched as it came to a stop, Ben flinging the door open as he tried to unbuckle himself at the same time. Too obvious, he told himself and took a deep breath. He bit his lip and tried to walk at Rook's pace up the first flight to the second story where Rook's apartment was.

When Rook unlocked the apartment, Ben's mind was distracted by how clean and basic it all looked. He felt a pang of sadness and remembered that Rook was alone here, he left his family and friends behind. The furniture was sparse, it felt like no one lived here at all. Maybe he needed to get Rook a rug or something. There was something it needed to feel lived in. Pictures?

"It's um. Kinda empty here, dude." Ben glanced over at Rook, who was standing near the door.

"Ah, yes. Well, my species does not like to make a mess like humans." Rook smirked. Ben snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I mean, it feels like you don't live here. You need pictures or something. Of your family and stuff." Ben looked back at Rook and pulled out his wallet, pulling out a picture of his grandpa, Gwen and him from when he was ten. Rook peered over his shoulder and looked at it.

"What do humans do with the pictures?"

"We frame them to keep them safe and hang them on the walls. To remember happy moments forever." Ben smiled at the picture before tucking it away and looking up at Rook.

"And that is all? Just to remember a memory?"

"Yep. Although old people will talk about the memory forever and then talk about another and another for hours." Ben smirked.

"Magister Tennyson has many fascinating stories." Rook hummed and walked towards a door.

Ben followed him.

"So, _are_ you naked under the armor?" Ben raised a brow and watched as Rook's back tensed.

Rook didn't answer and opened the door. It was dark for a split second before there was a soft click and a light came on. Ben was now in Rook's bedroom. Again, bare and basic, but somehow it was Rook. He watched as Rook turned, obviously more than a little nervous.

"If you don't want to show me you don't have to, Rook." Ben looked up at him, assuring him.

"No," Rook shook his head, "you are my partner. I can trust you above all other people."

Ben was taken back, warmth filling his chest by the honesty in Rook's voice. Oh. He hadn't expected anything like that. It felt... Good. Ben felt like he was buzzing or maybe that was because Rook was slowly peeling back the armor from his shoulders. The back was opened but Ben couldn't see from this angle. He felt dizzy.

The armor was slowly peeled from Rook's shoulders, revealing his chest and oh. Oh. Ben could swear he started drooling. He swallowed and kept stared as the armor was stripped off of Rook's arms to his wrists until it simply dangled at his waist. Ben's fingers _burned_. He wanted to reach out and touch Rook. How the hell was he supposed to know that Rook had black stripes running over his body? What did he have to do to touch him? What did he do to be able to see this?

His chest was as light as his face and the black stripes wrapped around his torso just under his pecs. And and- _God._ That wasn't fair. Were all Revonnahgander's this stunning? Or was Rook just... Just something amazing and perfect?

Ben was forced out of his thoughts when Rook cleared his throat.

"You- Are you alright, Ben?" Rook looked at him with equal parts embarrassment and concern. Ben's body was turning against him.

Ben choked on a small noise before trying to form words again.

"I. Yes. I'm super. So super. Are you- Do you have stripes all over?" And Ben looked at his arms and groaned softly, noticing that yes, Rook did have stripes all over most likely. On his arms he had one larger wrapping around the forearm moving up to his upper arm near his shoulders and Ben wanted to just touch him already.

Rook glanced down at himself before looking back at Ben, perhaps wondering what a stripe was.

"Yes. Male Revonnahgander's have them on their bodies." Rook looked over the stripe on his left arm, wondering why Ben was so interested in them.

"Would... Would you mind if I um." Ben bit his lip and shifted in place. "Mind if I?"

He held his hands up, not finding the courage to ask the rest of his question. Rook's blushed seemed to grow more vivid but he nodded.

Ben smiled shyly, approaching Rook slowly. His heart was pounding loudly in his ears and his fingers were twitching as they slowly reached out, starting with Rook's arms. He slowly rested his palms down on the tops of Rook's wrists. The fur was fine but softer than anything he'd felt before and his fingers brushed over it easily. As he eased to the dark stripes on Rook's arms, he took more time. He outlined the stripes before rubbing his thumbs along the insides with more pressure. He followed the stripes up to Rook's shoulders, feeling the muscles quiver from his touches. Ben stopped when he felt Rook shiver softly.

"Is- is this okay? Should I stop?" Ben looked up at his partner, he was met with dilating pupils, starting to hide the yellow in Rook's eyes.

"You- You can keep going if you wish." Rook's voice came an octave lower and Ben felt himself shiver at the low sound. Ben nodded and managed to tear his eyes away before his hands started trailing down.

To that tempting chest.

Ben's hands shook slightly as he smoothed his fingertips along Rook's sides, listening to each sharp inhale it gifted him. He followed the thinnest stripes, just above Rook's pecs, a silent vow in his mind that one day his mouth would be doing what his fingers were doing.

Once he reached the tips of the stripes, he moved to the ones bellow which curved beautifully under Rook's pecs. Ben thanked who ever was responsible for this race's design and started touching.

As he made his way along, Ben glanced up and found that Rook was watching him with an intense gaze. It made Ben burn pleasantly.

"If you want to um- touch me too, you can." Ben spoke softly before looking back down at where his hands were. It took a few moments but there was a long fingered hand slowly pushing back his hair and wow that felt nice. The hand was hesitant in it's touches, much like Ben's own. But Rook's hands settled, one on Ben's shoulder and one on the nape of his neck to continue touching his hair.

Ben felt everything go blurry as his head was tilted up and he was looking at Rook again.

"Ben." Rook said lowly, making Ben shiver hard. He was suddenly aware of how much he was wearing and how that was just a crime.

"Rook. I- please." Ben slid his hands up to Rook's neck and pulled him down. The kiss was anything but chaste and soft, it was demanding and bruising, leaving both boys stumbling back for the bed as he tried to keep their hands and mouths on each other.

It led to them collapsing on the bed in a tangle of limbs laughing softly as Rook gently took the bottom of Ben's shirt in his hands. He rested their foreheads together and kept his hands still, not pulling the shirt up yet.

"Is it alright if I remove this?" Rook asked.

Ben laughed and nodded against him, lifting his arms for Rook as the shirt slid off of his body. The moment it was off, Ben was heaving himself up and kissing Rook once more. Rook hummed into Ben's mouth, surprised when he felt the tip of Ben's tongue run over his lower lip. Confused, he pulled away.

"What is that?" Rook asked, pointing to his tongue briefly. "That you were doing."

Ben just stared at him for a moment before grinning widely and laughing again. Rook's face burned in embarrassed confusion.

"Just, come here. I'll show you. Humans do it all the time." Ben tugged Rook down and kissed him, smiling against his lips as he pressed a thumb to Rook's chin, instructing him to open his mouth. It didn't take any convincing after that, Rook was a quick learner. He was amazing at leaving Ben breathless.

Ben gasped and pulled his head back, his hands reaching to run down the expanse of Rook's back. He wanted to take the rest of Rook's armor off. It couldn't be good for him when they were hard like this, Ben decided. So he started pushing at it.

Rook's mouth found the skin on Ben's neck and quickly began nipping and kissing, greatly enjoying the noises that it made Ben give him. He smirked as Ben struggled with his armor and took pity on the young hero. Rook reached back and pressed a button, allowing the armor to expand and fall off in a heap under his knees and feet.

"You could have done that the whole time?" Ben huffed and pinched Rook's thigh, right on the stripe.

"No. Only when it was funny." Rook grinned into Ben's skin and slid his fingertips down the back of Ben's pants.

"Don't you movie quote me. Trying to be funny. Where do you get off being funny you jerk?"

"I believe it is your influence. And as you would say; I get off just fine." Rook rolled their hips together, eliciting a gasp from Ben.

"Oh my god, you jerk. Get my pants off." Ben swatted at Rook's arm and lifted his hips to help. Rook's fingers unbuttoned and slowly pulled at the offending material.

"I would be more than happy to." He tossed them aside.

Ben glanced up at Rook, a shy smile on his face.

"So, we're um. We're gonna do this. We're naked and totally doing this."

"Your charm never eludes you, Ben." Rook chuckled. "Yes. I would like to be intimate with you. How should we go about this?"

Ben chewed on his lip and twined their fingers together.

"I um. I want you inside of me. Plus you're a lot taller so it'll probably be easier this time."

"You think you will get much taller?" Rook smirked and sat up.

"I've been to the future, remember?" Ben grinned. "So we need uh. Stuff. And I've never exactly done this before so I don't have any on me. This was a pretty spur of the moment thing. A lets please not stop the moment thing, too."

Rook nodded and moved off the bed, allowing Ben to watch him walk away. Fighting alongside Rook would now be much more inappropriate with these images. Albeit, more pleasant.

Rook returned a moment later with a bottle of what Ben suspected was lubricant and Ben raised a suspicious eyebrow at him.

"It helps to put the armor on at times. My fur can chafe." Rook shrugged.

"That's adorable. Your fur chafes." Ben curled his legs up as Rook moved back onto the bed.

"This would be easier if you were on your hands and knees." Rook ignored Ben's comments. Ben gave Rook a look and narrowed his eyes slightly. Rook's face heated up quickly.

"I. I have studied a bit."

"You studied sex but didn't know what making out was? You poor alien cat. Oh! Rook! Do you purr?" Ben grinned and waggled his brows. Rook's blush brightened and gave Ben a playful push just hard enough to push Ben onto his back.

"Perhaps you will just have to find out." Rook leaned down and kissed Ben again. The tube was left aside for the moment as the two boys spent time touching and exploring each others bodies.

Rook took his time in exploring, long fingers trailing down Ben's tanned skin planning exactly where he wanted to leave marks. He knew which scar was from and felt a small rush of anger and guilt. Anger for the enemies and guilt for not being able to prevent the scars from happening. He knew that you couldn't stop every accident but he could try to protect Ben now that he was his partner. Ben was no longer alone and he would never be.

Ben on the other hand was restless, pent up and ready for everything. Begging and pleading with Rook as he tried to coax his partner along with teasing strokes, even rubbing his thumb over the slit as precome dripped out. And god did that do things to Rook, but he wanted to do this right. He wanted to make sure that he took care of Ben. Later he could really let go and give Ben his all. But for now he had to be strong.

Rook pulled Ben to his hands and knees and kissed down his back, kissing at the small scar at his lower back he'd read about on Ben's file. He opened the tube and rubbed it on two fingers, allowing it to warm.

"Can I try one finger?" Rook asked as he pressed a gentle kiss to Ben's hip.

"God, yes. Please, Rook." Ben grabbed at the pillow and tried his best to look back.

Rook kissed his hip again before he circled the tip of his finger around the entrance, making Ben shiver. Rook bit his lip, steeling himself as he reminded himself to keep going slowly. So he pushed the finger in with delicacy, allowing Ben's body to adjust as much as it could. He waited a moment before he carefully moved it around, listening to the noises Ben made.

It took some time before Rook worked up the courage to add a second. He spent minutes spreading his fingers apart carefully, a little further each time. Ben was babbling into the pillow, making it harder for Rook to concentrate. How could he focus on making sure Ben would be okay when he was making noises like that and that mop of brown hair was all over his pillow, asking for Rook to take him? It wasn't fair. It was a test and Rook wasn't sure he could pass this one.

But he worked up to a third finger and kept working them together. For a few moments it was fine until he crooked his fingers and Ben moaned and just _arched like that_.

"Rook!" Ben panted out, gripping the pillow so tightly he was afraid it would tear open.

Rook groaned and pressed against the bundle of nerves again, watching as it made Ben moan and his toes curl. He could make Ben come just like this and the idea was just _perfect_.

"Does that feel good, Ben?" Rook started thrusting his fingers into Ben, just brushing against the spot each time.

"Yes! Rook! Please!" Ben whimpered, his panting quickening. He was getting closer.

"I want you to come like this for me, Ben." Rook thrust his fingers faster, his free hand reaching down to stroke Ben. It didn't take long for Ben to arch and choke off moans as he came and pressed his face into Rook's pillow.

Rook found himself panting as he pulled out his fingers carefully, Ben's body now oversensitive. He would recover quick as teenagers often did. They had that in common.

"Ben, I-I do not have-" Rook placed his hands on Ben's hips, wanting so much but holding on to his control still.

"Do you have a disease?" Ben turned his head slowly, sounding groggy, though pleased.

"I- no. Of course no."

"I can't get space pregnant from this?"

Rook just stared at him for that.

"It's a valid question!" Ben yelled.

"No. You can not get 'space pregnant' from us having sex. I do not know where-"

"Then it's okay. I trust you, Rook. You can." Ben shifted to his best abilities and looked back at the Revonnahgander.

Rook blushed and nodded. He took the bottle and poured more onto his hand, making sure to use it on himself to keep Ben as comfortable as possible. He moved his hands to Ben's hips again as he slowly pressed close and lined himself up with Ben's entrance.

It took all of Rook's willpower to not thrust inside of Ben. He panted and listened carefully to Ben's breathing. He didn't want Ben to be in pain. It would be uncomfortable at first, but he would do all he could to distract Ben from that. So he moved slowly, allowing Ben's body to adjust inch by inch until he was finally inside.

Ben groaned and marveled in the feeling of being so full, the discomfort was there but he felt a hand move over his, fingers threading between his own. He smiled as Rook kissed at his neck, up to his ear and back again.

"I will make this so good for you, Ben." Rook promised as his free hand ran up Ben's stomach. His hips slowly pulled back before slowly pushing back in. He wanted to moan and thrust straight into the tight heat, but his partner was always more important. Ben was important to Rook, he would always be important to him.

Rook kissed Ben again, making a great distracting for Ben as Rook continued to thrust, gaining a slow pace. Ben's discomfort was slowly fading as his body loosened up to the feeling.

Ben moaned softly and Rook allowed himself to take pleasure from it.

"Rook. More. Please." Ben begged. Rook panted and nodded, his arm hooking under Ben's body as he sped up again. He groaned into Ben's neck and Ben moaned, tightening their fingers together.

"I wanna see you, Rook."

Rook slowed to a stop and looked at Ben. He swallowed and nodded, his body moving quickly as he pulled out carefully. He grabbed the other pillow and set it aside before pulling Ben close, kissing him as he turned him onto his back. As he lied him back, he set the pillow under his hips and settled between his legs.

"Is- is this better?" Rook leaned down, not pressing in again yet.

"I could ride you next time." Ben smirked.

Rook groaned and gripped Ben's thighs before pressing inside, resuming his pace and moaning again.

"Ooh." Ben moaned, his legs wrapping around Rook's waist. "We could do every position we want. Just, oh god never stop." Ben let his head fall back.

Rook rolled his hips before speeding up carefully, watching as Ben moaned loudly. He found the spot again. He growled and wrapped his arms around Ben as he thrust into the spot again, listening to every whimper and whine it gave him. He wanted Ben to come again.

Ben's hips fell into motion, bucking wildly against Rook's and Rook let himself speed up. He panted and thrust harder into the bundle of nerves, he needed Ben to come and he was already so close himself.

"B-Ben." Rook moaned. "Come for me."

Ben whimpered and bucked his hips faster gasping as Rook thrust harder. He couldn't hold on again. His fingers were clawing down Rook's back, his moans echoing in the empty room.

"Rook!" Ben tossed his head back against the bed as his back arched as he came hard. Rook moaned into Ben's neck as Ben's body tightened around him, coaxing him towards his own finish. He thrust faster and groaned out Ben's name as he held Ben close, coming hard into the smaller.

It took Rook a few moments to reluctantly loosen his hold on Ben and ease him back to the bed. He eased out of Ben and lied beside him, sighing pleasantly as he took in the sight of a deshelved Ben. Ben just huffed out a tired laugh and pushed the pillow out from under his hips and wiggled until he was pressed against Rook.

"You know, humans cuddle after rigorous sex. So you're now obligated by Earth rules to hold me."

Rook smiled and wrapped his arms around Ben, pulling him close to his chest.

"I believe that is easily managed."


End file.
